


Dance With Me

by roses_and_thorns3



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Humor, wickoff, your wickoff heart will be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_thorns3/pseuds/roses_and_thorns3
Summary: Instead of sleeping with Richard, Julia listens to him and goes to dance with Kady.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callieincali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callieincali/gifts).



To be completely honest, Julia had forgotten what happiness felt like.

 

She wasn’t sure when, but in her semi-obsessed search for magic among the hedge witch community, she stopped remembering. Remembering what the difference between a faked smile and a real one was. She would stare at grainy photos of her and James laughing their heads off in the rain for hours and not be able to summon any semblance of the reaction. Had there been some chemical misfiring in her brain? Where had the endorphins run off to?

 

It didn’t matter so much anymore, she supposed. She had found magic. Learned it. Come to know it like an old friend. So what was the problem? She wondered if this was what Quentin’s mind looked like on a regular basis.

  
But those thoughts didn’t matter anymore either. Because she remembered it again. Had smiled happily, for the first time in what must have been four months. Had smiled as she watched the members of Free Trader Beowulf file into her apartment from a portal. Had smiled at each and every one of them as they hugged her and exclaimed over how pretty she was in person. But she didn’t  _ remember  _ happiness, that is, until Kady Orloff-Diaz walked through that portal along with them.

~

If you had tracked me down four months ago and told me I was going to summon a god, I would have said you’d been talking to Quentin too much. 

 

If you had tracked me down  _ two _ months ago and told me I’d fall in love with a certain curly-haired individual, I’d laugh in your fucking face. 

 

I’m not so sure now, watching through the glass-paneled doors of my bedroom as Kady danced and genuinely  _ laughed  _ with Silver and Menolly in my living room. It occured to me just now that I’d never heard such a beautiful sound. 

“You should go out there. Have a drink, dance with Kady--” I had almost forgotten Richard was there. He had retreated into my bedroom to get the final tools together for OLU tomorrow. It took a minute for his words to register, and I belatedly try to cut him off with, “Um what no whywouldyouthinkImean-- I mean, no. I don’t think that would be a very good idea.” 

 

I narrowly avoid that familiar flush in my cheeks that James always used to comment on when Richard laughs, “C’mon, Julia. We’ve all noticed it by now. Menolly and I actually placed bets on which one of you would confess first. My money was on you, by the way.” 

I groaned, “Jesus Christ, seriously?” He laughs again. 

“You don’t need to get all cagey. It’s obvious to everyone but the both of you, promise.” 

 

Peachy. I sigh deeply, “What do I say? ‘Oh hey don’t mind me, wanna dance?’” 

He smiles and nods enthusiastically, “Yes, please do! Menolly owes me money.”

 

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. 

 

Fuck it. I stepped into the living room, filled a Solo cup with the whiskey on the counter, downed it one gulp, choked slightly, and swallowed. Quick hair toss to the left, and I was moving. Kady hadn’t noticed yet, she was in the process of pouring a drink of her own with magic. Her Popper 46 was off. The spell had formed on my fingertips before I’d even thought of it, and her drink filled with perfectly poured whiskey, which then floated from the counter and into Kady’s hands. Kady had watched the whole process with a gleam in her eye, and took a swig from her cup. “Thanks, Jules.” she smiles again. 

 

I ignore the flutter in my stomach at her use of my pet name.  _ Jules _ . I don’t remember it sounding so pleasing. I steel myself. Make the move, Julia. Don’t be a pussy. “Dance with me.” I said simply, sounding much more confident than I felt. Kady flinched. Shit,  _ shit _ . Too much, too much. I backpedal, “I-I mean, only if you want to.” 

The flinch lessened, and she smiles again, albeit a bit more tentatively. Awkwardly, she starts swaying to the music-that-came-from-nowhere (magic is cool). Awkwardly, I follow along. 

I didn’t notice when Menolly and Silver silently departed the room. Didn’t notice because the candles lit around the room had flared in Kady’s eyes, and I realized how deeply green they were. The song shifts, and we both lose track of our Solo cups as I reach for her hand without thinking. Any chance of rational thought drifting through disappeared when we stopped swaying, and simply studied the sight. Her hand in mine. Her other hand went to the small of my back, and we were swaying. Not a waltz, no, too uneven to be waltz. More a drift. 

 

I don’t remember how much time passed. What I did remember was the feel of her surprisingly soft lips on mine, the way her nose crinkled when she smiled, my laugh of surprise when she picked me up and spun me and whispered something in my ear that made me laugh uncontrollably. The whiskey had made everything soft and warm and cold, but instead of making me  _ forget _ , which I was so tired of doing, I remembered what it was to smile. To smile like I wasn’t a mess. 

  
It was nice, I guess. 


End file.
